The aftermath
by Jade1994
Summary: She wanted to hold onto the guilt because it was the only proof that he was real.


She kept scrubbing and scrubbing even though her skin was already painful and raw. But his scent lingered still, like a ghost that refused to fade away. The blood stains were the most difficult to remove, clinging onto her hair and the underneath of her nails, which have dried and harden to ugly,brown crusts. She watched the dirty water circle down the drain and tried very, very hard not to throw up again.

She wanted to sit on the bathroom floor and never move for the rest of eternity.

She wanted to run and run and run until she forgets the reason she needed to run in the first place.

She wanted this guilt to go away and be able to tell herself that it was not her fault, that she have tried everything in her power, that no one could have survived from a stab like that.

She wanted to hold onto that guilt and never let go because it was the only proof that the whole thing was real, that _he_ was real and not a figment of her imagination like her parents claimed he was.

The hesitant knocking on the door snapped her back to the present.

" Your Highness, I brought you lunch."

The maid placed the dish in front of her gingerly as if she was treading dangerous waters. She noticed that the maid's hands trembled a little. Why was everyone so afraid of her?

" I shall leave you to enjoy your meal, my lady."

The maid curtsied and prepared to leave.

" Wait!" She needed to know. She needed to know that she was right.  
" Have you ever heard of a man named Eugene Fitzherbert?"

The maid appeared confused. " Who again, Your Highness?"

" Oh. Silly me." She laughed in a high pitch voice. The maid flinched. " I forgot that no one knew his real name. Flynn Rider? Have you heard of him?"

" The fictional character in those children stories?"

" No! Well, sort of. He did name himself after that character. But no, I'm talking about _the _Flynn Rider. The real one."

The maid looked uneasy. " I don't think I know who you are talking about, my lady."

" How could you not know? The most cunning thief in the kingdom? The man who stole my crown? The guy with the weird nose on those wanted posters!?"

" My lady, perhaps I should call the court physician for you. Maybe you need to increase your medication..."

" Stop lying to me! " She screamed and shook the maid by the shoulders.

"They put you up to this, didn't they? My parents? Didn't they?"

" Please...prin..cess." The maid struggled against her hold.

" Tell me! Tell me he's real!"

" I...I don't know!"

" Tell me!"

" I...really don't know anything! I'm just following orders!"

At those words, she released her grip and sank to the floor.

" Princess?"

" I'm so...sorry. I didn't mean t...to scare you."

" Shall I get the Queen?"

" NO!" The maid's eyes went wide." No." Her voice softer now." There's no need to concern the Que...mother."

" Are you sure,my lady?"

" Yes. I just...need some time alone."

" As you wish, Your Highness."

The maid fled out the room so fast that she almost ran into the figure standing in the hallway. " Oh! Your Majesty! Forgive me, I didn't see..."

" It's okay, young one. How she's doing?"

" Not very good, I'm afraid. She's still rambles about that Flynn Rider guy every now and then."

" Well, at least she didn't bring up the talking chameleon or the psychotic witch anymore."

" No, sir. She didn't."

" Good. Good. The new medication is working. Hopefully she will be rid of all these nonsense one day."

" We all do, Your Majesty. The princess have not been herself since that dreadful fever. The staff really misses her. She doesn't even leave her room anymore."

" Don't worry, she'll be fine. I know she will." The king said quietly to himself.

" Sir?"

He wasn't looking at the maid anymore, his eyes focused hard at the door of his daughter's room. A room that he has not set foot in since she shut the door at his face and told him that she hates him. " She has to."

* * *

A/N: So, this is going to be one long author's note.

I'm a bit worried about putting this story out there because I'm more used to writting fluff than serious stories like this. It will be really helpful to me if you guys could take some time to write some constructive criticism. Was the story too long winded? Too short and not enough details? How about the tone? Was it too whiny and immature? Anyway, thanks for reading my story again and I hope you enjoyed it!

P.s I would like to thank FairyTaleLover6 for being such a wonderful Beta reader! Without her, I would not have the courage to publish this story. So, thank you!


End file.
